The present invention relates to a container for fluent material.
Many containers have been provided to ship fluent material, such as liquid and paste materials. Typically, it is required that large quantities of such materials be shipped and various constructions of strong containers have been provided in order to sustain the weight of the materials shipped.
Croeley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,253, discloses that containers for the shipment of as much as three hundred gallons or more of liquid or semi-liquid materials were previously made of metal or reinforced plastic. These were costly to produce, store and ship and had to be returned at high freight rate and cleaned, thus resulting in an expensive construction and operation. This patent reports that fibreboard containers having a bag were less expensive, and were known to be supplied in knocked-down form. The construction of this patent required the placement of tension straps around the container at the place where the container was filled, had an extending spout structure and the container, when shipped by the producer in knocked-down form, had multiple parts to be assembled to provide the completed container.
Fremow, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,143, provides a liquid container with an internal bag and includes tension straps for securing the container to a pallet, the construction providing an extending discharge spout near the bottom of the bag.
Boots, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,635, provides a pallet-mounted, eight-sided container with internal plastic bag and comprises a sleeve nailed to the pallet and extending upwardly around the bottom of the bag, thereby requiring substantial expense in the erection of the container.
Beach, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,567, is an example of a container having multilaminated walls of polygonal form with an internal bag. Still another example of a container formed of multi-wall, corrugated board of polygonal form and mounted on a pallet and having an internal bag is Hsu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,860. This patent provides a specialized bottom construction for the container and its association with the pallet.
Still other constructions of interest include Buhrmaster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,148, and George et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,588 which disclose containers with multiple thickness near their tops and bottoms to provide extra strength; Vinney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,849, providing a multi-walled tube-type container shipped in flattened form; Blatt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,017, providing a polygonal container shipped in flattened form; and Nederveld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,649, providing a polygonal container of triple-wall, corrugated board which may be placed on a pallet.